Kor of Greywatch
''"Memories fade with time. Not even we Aelfar can remember everything, certainly not as clearly as we would wish. My first clear memory is of the frozen north, of leaves turned to crystal by frost." - ''Kor. ''"Greywatch is a lonely outpost, a most perfect perch from which to concentrate on my work, yet close enough to others when I grow tired of the solitude. And, of course, I have Edric to keep me company when he isn't called away." - ''Kor. Appearance and Character Kor is an Aelfar, and as such stands at 8ft with the slender build, large wide-spaced eyes, pointed ears, and aquiline nose that marks them out. His eyes are the same white as his hair. Supposedly being over one-thousand years old, Kor's age is written in the lines of his face. He also sports scars down the bridge of his nose and left side, the origins of which he hasn't revealed. Most believe them to be from his life beyond the North-march Mountains, which he also doesn't talk about. Due to his profession as both the castle's spymaster and master of magic, Kor is usually locked away in Greywatch tower hard at work on various tasks such as deciphering letters, and researching magic. As such, he can be quite brusque when interrupted, although doesn't tend to loose his temper much unless persistently bugged by more trivial matters. When not working, Kor prefers to spend his time reading or roaming the castle grounds. Because his profession forces him to be solitary, he can seem melancholic at times, but rectifies this by taking some time to walk about the castle and interacting with the other residents. Kor is not easily excited, and although he enjoys festivities, is often reserved when attending them. History Named due to his permanent state of residence in the northernmost tower at Stonegate Castle, Kor is an Aelfar in service to High King Daegal’s bloodline, and has been for almost five-hundred years - which is to say, most of the family's reign. Because the family's historians have changed over the centuries, each removing and adding parts of the history they disagreed with, there is no surviving documentation on which High King first employed Kor. He has always resided in the northernmost tower, which guards took to naming "Greywatch" due to his pale hair, however this has been forgotten and the current guards nickname Kor "Kor of Greywatch" after the tower. During the reign of High King Lloyd, Daegal's great grandfather, Kor almost lost his life defending the King when a sorcerer from a rival kingdom attempted to bring a castle tower down on him. That sorcerer died, having exhausted his Soulfire, whereas Kor survived and successfully reduced it to dust, although was rendered feeble for two years after. Surprised yet grateful for the Aelfar's almost-sacrifice, High King Lloyd swore on his bloodline that if there was one thing Kor ever desired, he had only to ask and it would be given. Later, when High King Daegal's wife, Octavia, gave birth to twin boys and the eldest was rejected and condemned to die, Kor stepped in and requested to take custody of the child, using his promised boon to ensure the request was accepted. Category:Aelfar